Yarr
Yarr is Rockhopper's red puffle. He was the first red puffle ever seen in the island of Club Penguin and Rockhopper Island Yarr can be seen on top of the mast of the Migrator. Yarr was named so because he always walked to Rockhopper when he shouted "Yarr". Yarr is one the most popular puffles in Club Penguin, along with the Keeper of the Boiler Room and Lolz. Penguins have been seen attempting to speak to him. When Rockhopper landed in his lifeboat, many penguins were seen standing under Yarr and pretending to be him. Yarr loves to go surfing and is an adventurous puffle. Ever since Yarr's passion for surfing was discovered, the Club Penguin added a feature that allowed penguins to surf with their red puffles if they walked them to Catchin' Waves. It has also been found that Rockhopper wants to get Yarr a Silver Surfboard for Christmas, as he says it on the notice board in the Captains Quarters. Yarr has his own Puffle Bed which is Dark Red Graphical Changes Yarr's look has changed a lot over the years. When Rockhopper visited the first few times, Yarr had the old puffle look. Since then, every time Rockhopper's Player Card changes, Yarr's look changes. The same has happened with Rockhopper when they updated the looks to make it more modern. Appearances *Yarr appears in the book, The Great Puffle Switch. *Yarr is featured in the Rockhopper Plant Background. *Yarr appears in the episode The Party Starts Now. *Yarr also appears in the episode Rockhopper vs. the Giant Squid. Appearance in the Animated Shorts *During the events of the episode Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid, the Giant Squid mistakes Yarr for his red ball, so he spins him, plays with him, and even swallows him. Rockhopper thinks Yarr is dead, so he sets up a funeral for him. He is very sad, until Yarr is puked out by the squid, and Yarr saves the day by shooting the squid's REAL ball far away. Trivia *It is very possible to imitate him, if you have a Red Puffle named Yarr but his appearance while walking is the old image. It is the same thing as Dubstep Puffle, just with the new puffle look. *If Rockhopper throws a snowball Yarr will look at it through a telescope. *He is one of the most famous Puffles in Club Penguin *When Rockhopper arrived in February 2009 and May 2009, Yarr couldn't be seen on the Migrator because Rockhopper was seen walking Yarr on his Player card. *If anyone slides his/her mouse cursor over the Migrator when on the Club Penguin homepage, they would see Yarr jump along the Crow's Nest. *According to the 229th issue of The Club Penguin Times, Rockhopper said Yarr went missing on March 4, 2010, as soon as the Migrator docked onto the Beach. *He is friends with Blast the Elite Puffle. *Some penguins were confused when Yarr went missing, due to Rockhopper leaving a day before Puffle Rescue was released. *Yarr, Lolz, The Stage Keeper, and EPF puffles may be the only old looking puffles in all of Club Penguin. *Many more penguins crowd Rockhopper when Yarr's around. *Yarr was the first Red Puffle ever seen in Club Penguin. *When you try to name your puffle "Yarr", it will let you. Gallery Image:Yarr Surfing.jpg|Yarr surfing. Image:Telescope_yarr.PNG|Yarr looking through a telescope. Image:Yarr_sleeping.PNG|Yarr, sleeping. Image:Yarr_christmas.PNG|Yarr at Christmas time. Yarr worried.JPG|Yarr scared. News_20121212_Rockhopper_Cave.png|Yarr with Rockhopper entering a cave. Yarr from RH BG 9129.png|Yarr sticking his tongue out. Rockhooper.PNG|Yarr and Rockhopper as seen in issue #188 of the Club Penguin Times. Category:Famous puffles Category:Red puffles Category:Puffle types Category:Puffles that can be imatated